


The Fear of Loss

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Explosion, F/F, First Kiss, Heavy Description, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: Ryjinah wakes up in the rubble after an explosion at the Horrible Snails Store. When she can't see Legzi at all Ryjinah begins to panic.





	The Fear of Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyMariaMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMariaMania/gifts).



> For Maria, for being a good friend and sharing the same OTP as me.

****“Hngg…. Uh?”

Ryjinah groaned, holding her head as she sat up. A high pitched ringing assaulted her ears, reducing her to being deaf as well as partially blind where the world seemed to be nothing but a spinning, blurry mess. It was as if someone had wrapped shrink wrap across her eyes and spun her around a million times so that she might hit an imaginary pinata, only for the spinner to then kick her down and beat her with the bat instead. To say that her body felt like a wreck was an understatement; Ryjinah was sore and battered, bruised with what could possibly  well be a broken rib or maybe even two. There was too much pain on top of a sensory overload to tell exactly what hurt so there was no way in hell Ryjinah could possibly assess the extent of her injuries.

Swaying ever so slightly where she say, Ryjinah blinked once, twice, and desperately fought off the urge to just collapse back down on the floor to nap. It was only then, as she struggled against in lethargic inner demons, that she noticed how unnaturally dry the inside of her mouth felt. Ryjinah tried to focus on generating saliva to wet her tongue with no luck. She needed water. Looking up, Ryjinah winced as her stiff neck ached with any small movement. All she needed was to check her surroundings for a drop of water, or perhaps even wine, to quench the thirst that left her throat feeling as dusty as a neglected tomb.

She blinked again, this time raising a trembling and severely scratched hand to rub the weird effect out of her eyes. Had Ryjinah been feeling brave she might have tried to shake her head but the woozy feeling left her brain feeling fragile to say the least. The force with which Ryjinah used the back of her wrist to rub her eyes was enough to make them recede deeper into her skull. When she opened them again they wept briefly but at least her vision was clear. Ryjinah delicately used her pointer fingers to dab and mop up the non-emotional tears from her face in a way that would not further ruin her probably already smudged make-up.

It wasn’t until she actually looked around that Ryjinah had any recollection of what had happened at all.

The ringing that incessantly whined in Ryjinah’s eardrums began to harmonize with the thumping of a heartbeat, slow at first but steadily picking up the pace to become faster and faster as more and more of the rubble around her swam in to focus. Stone was heaped around her body with wooden beams jutting out of the various piles in an assortment of sloppy angles. Smoke billowed through the cracks of the mess, masking the patches of sticky slime dotted with shattered shell that littered the wastescape around her. Not two feet from where Ryjinah sat lay a burnt and tattered eyestalk, far larger than life, on top of a bed of debris, pinning Rah’oxah to the floor. 

Upon seeing her friend Ryjinah scrambled to her feet but, no sooner than she had done so, Rah’oxah had kicked the blasted thing off of her and stood to attention. The two women locked eyes for a moment and exchanged a look that was a silent understanding that neither of them was in danger of succumbing to their various wounds.

“Wow, you really _bombed_ that one,” Jonathan piped up from his new home as a pauldron on Ryjinah’s shoulder. “Get it? Because the store literally exploded?”

“Shut up Jonathan. People might be hurt.” Ryjinah snapped, scowling down at him.

“I’ll say,” Jonathan sniffed. “Legzi would have appreciated my joke.”

“L… Legzi…”

Something in Ryjinah just seemed to click into place. She immediately looked back up at Rah’oxah who had clearly clocked on to their missing party member at the exact same time, if her unusually wide and alarmed eyes were anything to go by.

“LEGZI!” Ryjinah screamed, unable to maintain her composure.

Her throat felt raw but still she screamed out her friend’s name again, louder than before. Rah’oxah whirled around and began scouting the area, taking uncertain steps as the floor shifted beneath her feet.

“Ryjinah! This way!” Rah’oxah called, pointing over a small mound of rubble.

Ryjinah scrambled as fast as she could over shifting debris to surpass Rah’oxah. Desperation and fear flooded her every sense, overriding the shock and the pain from the explosion. Thoughts of Legzi filled her mind as she searched for any sign of her halfling friend. It was as if her stomach was very quickly shredding itself just in case Ryjinah didn’t need it anymore. Part of her knew that if Legzi was gone then she definitely wouldn’t.

Then, through the smoke and the ringing, she heard a small coughing that could only have been Legzi. Ryjinah could feel the glowing of certainty in her gut as she slid down the other side of the mound and raced towards the sound. Her heart thumped at a million beats per second as it took far too long to throw herself to her knees besides Legzi. Ryjinah’s eyes roved over Legzi’s small and battered body, quick to take in every graze and gash as her unconcious friend began to stir.

“What… the fuck…” Legzi began to mumble. “Ry… Ryjinah? Did I die?”

“No you didn’t.” Ryjinah told her tearfully, scooping Legzi up into her arms to hold her tight.

“Ow.” Legzi winced.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryjinah hastily apologised. “I am just so happy you’re okay. I just- I couldn’t see you and I began to panic. What if you had been underneath the rubble and I- I couldn’t bear to see-”

“You’re so pretty surrounded by smoke,” Legzi mused. Her eyes seemed to move in and out of focus as she looked up at Ryjinah. “You look pretty when you aren’t surrounded by smoke too though.  You are just so pretty.”

Legzi giggled as dread washed over Ryjinah. Was Legzi dying? Why else would she say all of these things? In her mind she just couldn’t rationalise it at all.

“Is she hurt?” Rah’oxah asked, finally stomping her way over to them.

“She is saying a bunch of nonsense. Maybe there is internal damage?” Ryjinah replied, frowning as Legzi shook her head.

“Haberdash.” Legzi grumbled, reaching up to stroke Ryjinah’s fraying ponytail with her smallish hand.

“Here, give her this.” Rah’oxah handed Ryjinah a healing potion that seemed to appear from thin air.

“Where did you have-?” Ryjinah asked, confused more than amazed, as she began to unstopper the bottle.

“Demon Johnny.” Rah’oxah shrugged.

“Of course.” Ryjinah should have known better than to ask.

Focusing on the task at hand, Ryjinah lifted her elbow higher so Legzi was more at an angle. The halfling was still mumbling compliments at Ryjinah but her voice was too soft for the tiefling to hear any of the words properly, let alone make sense of them.

“Sssh now. Drink this.” Ryjinah poured the healing liquid down Legzi’s throat.

At first Legzi spluttered and coughed but very quickly she adapted and gulped the drink down eagerly. Smacking her lips, a content smile fluttered across Legzi’s lips as her eyes briefly shut. A small but happy sigh escaped her as Legzi snuggled closer into Ryjinah’s arms. Feeling compelled, Ryjinah held on to Legzi tighter, her arms locking in embrace. A feeling of warm relief washed over her, replacing the fear with thankfulness that the damage hadn’t been worse.

“How long will it take to work?” Ryjinah asked, looking up at Rah’oxah’s indifferent expression. She trusted Rah’oxah not to judge as she held on to Legzi tightly, much like a mother would with a newborn babe, although the feelings that stirred within her couldn’t have been more different.

“A minute? I don’t know,” Rah’oxah shrugged. “I’m going to see if I can find anyone who might need help. You stay here and keep Legzi safe.”

Before Ryjinah could so much as comment Rah’oxah was already stomping off in search of more victims.

“I’m so glad she gave us this moment.” Legzi’s voice was so hoarse that it barely floated up to Ryjinah’s ears.

Ryjinah looked down at Legzi in her arms, tears welling up in her eyes. Soot was spattered across Legzi’s face, only serving to make her large emerald eyes all that much more brighter in comparison. A weak smile spread across Legzi’s face as she looked up at Ryjinah. All the mischievousness and incompetence had melted away, leaving only a kind heart there to warm up Ryjinah’s very soul with a single look.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Ryjinah whispered back.

Legzi raised a hand and cupped Ryjinah’s cheek. The touch sent shivers down Ryjinah’s spine. She found herself leaning in to Legzi’s hand and following it down as Legzi drew their faces closer together. Her breath was warm and tickled Ryjinah’s nose, not enough to pull away though. Electricity seemed to flow between the two women as heat built up in any and every point of contact. Arms, cheeks, hands, legs, the lot was on fire. Unconsciously Ryjinah squeezed her thighs tightly together, waiting for Legzi’s next words with bated breath.

“So we could do this."

Legzi threw herself upwards, closing the last couple of inches between herself and Ryjinah. Their lips met and it felt as though the world around them had just been engulfed in flames, as though someone had thrown a sledge hammer through a window, as if everything they could ever possibly want was now theirs. Inhibitions melted away as Ryjinah’s fingers snaked into Legzi’s hair, pulling her closer until they were almost one but not quite. Not yet. Legzi’s arms wrapped themselves around Ryjinah’s neck, holding her there. Each of them felt the overwhelming urge to stay locked in tight forever but the passion was suffocating. They needed air.

With a gasp the two fell backwards, away from each other, gulping in air. Neither could rip their gaze from the other and once they had had enough separation Ryjinah lifted Legzi up by the collar of her cloak and kissed her again. Cool blue lipstick smeared across both of them as Ryjinah’s lips parted and her tongue snaked across Legzi’s bottom lip. In response Legzi wrapped her legs around Ryjinah’s waist, leaning in to kiss harder.

“Should I… Should I leave or…?” Jonathan piped up.

Without breaking the kiss, Ryjinah tucked an arm under Legzi to hold her up. With her other hand she ripped Jonathan off of her shoulder and threw him to the ground just a foot a way. He bounced harmlessly and remained silently.

Clearly Ryjinah was busy.

 


End file.
